


In Love With Your Carnage

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, No Living Toons, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: It was Joey, not Henry, who left the studio thirty years before, and it's Joey who returns to find an ink based hell. After a series of misadventures, Joey is captured by an ink creature who's out of his mind.Before, Joey always knew that dreams do come true, but this was even better then a dream. This was real.





	In Love With Your Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing is the equivalent of Henry getting captured by Sammy. Only, Joey isn't as nice as Henry about it.
> 
> I just want to say that I don't like how this story turned out, but because of its length and the time I spent on it, I decided I might as well post it.

**Voice of Sammy Lawrence**

_Something’s very wrong with Wally._

_Now, don't mistake me for someone that cares on a personal level. At best, I tolerate the kid. But I can barely get any work done with the Ink Machine buzzing in my ear and the pipes bursting, and now this?_

_Forgetting his keys is one thing. It’s simply the act of it that annoys me. I know he can pick locks, so it is of no deterrent to his job._

_That's the whole issue. The kid comes to work every day, and doesn't do any work. At first, it didn't matter to me. I usually clear up my own work space. But none of the ink is being cleaned up anymore._

_I asked Wally about it, and he said Henry has been giving him other tasks. I don't know what could be more important than making sure no one sues the studio for a terrible work environment._

_Wally doesn't seem all that there anymore. Previously it was just his personality, but his eyes seem almost...vacant._

* * *

When Joey came to, a splitting headache greeted him. Not only that, something was stuck and sticky in his hair. Just dried ink, most likely. Joey made the movement to physically check, but was unable. That was when he became aware of the binds around his arms.

“Now that's just unfair. Tying me up like this.” Joey chuckled. “How about you show yourself so I can ask you in person just what you were thinking.” No response met him. “You know, I’m not really into the sort of thing. Unless… Henry?”

There was noise in response, a clunking of boots, and then…

“Haven’t heard that name in a long time!” But it wasn't Henry's voice. Joey couldn't even claim the voice was just aged. It was far too young for a man in his fifties.

Joey thought he had seen everything, especially after the dead Little Beau Peep look-a-like a level up. But this was…

A figure had stepped into his view, dressed in a standard janitor’s garb. The clothing was stained and torn, and almost...exaggerated was the word he was looking for. The overalls were of a comical size on the figure’s young and underdeveloped body, and the gloves were just the same. Oversized and exaggerated.

Just like the one wearing them. Getting tied up by, as he assumed, by a child was one thing. But this was no ordinary child.

Normally, children weren't seemingly made of ink, with pie cut eyes, pointed ears poking out from under their hat. It was rather fascinating, if you asked Joey.

“Well, aren’t you gonna say anything? Might as well say your word and smile a little before the Demon comes to claim you.”

“Demon?” Joey asked. “Are you talking about the ever so kind fellow who offered me my death after I graciously got the Machine working again? Is it a date?”

“Well, I don't know!” The child snapped back, before going rigid. A tight, false smile make its way onto his face, showing off the teeth of canines. “I mean, that would be great! Are you and him old friends? Would be nice to see some genuine smiles from him!”

“Oh, you like smiles?”

“Smiling makes everything better! If you're not smiling, you should just get out of here!” The child’s smile twitched. “You're not smiling.” The child’s tone was threatening even coming from lips turned into such a painful smile.

“Where are my manners!” Joey said, and they he let out a hearty laugh. Joey smiled as requested, but it wasn’t fake. This was truly beautiful. He had his doubts over the Little Beau Peep strapped to the table, mutilated almost beyond recognition, and even the Demon was generic enough, but this child proved it! Someone had managed to get the Machine to do what Joey had always dreamed it would! To varying success. Someone had clearly failed to make a living Boris. “I’m Joey Drew. I’d shake your hand, but I’m a little tied up at the moment.” He shifted around in the bonds for emphasis.

“Joey….Joey Drew? It's you! It’s you? How? You were gone! No no, this is a trick. Beau came back again and sent you here to make me not smile.” But the fake smile had already long disappeared, replaced with lip wobble, and ink pooling in the corners of his eyes. “No no no no!”

“Why is my presence a problem for you?” But Joey did not receive a direct reply. The child had gotten trapped in his own mind.

“Henry said that Joey Drew was evil. Can't be trusted! No no no!” The child started pacing back and forth, and Joey was able to easily see a bushy tail that the child had tucked between his legs. That wasn't right. A perfect Boris would have no tail getting in the way of a perfect design. Joey would be having a word with whoever performed such sloppy work.

“May I ask your name, son?” The reaction he got was immediate and harsh. 

“It’s Wally! I’m Wally! Don't call me Boris. No. Please no!” The child, Wally, clutched at his stomach and whimpered. “I’m sorry Henry. Where’s Sammy? Sammy? Please help me please help me help me help me.” Wally was weeping at this point, but that wasn't what Joey cared about.

Joey faintly recalled a Wally. Some scrap that Henry pulled off the streets and gave a job to on the spot, without Joey’s consent. Yes, Joey recalled Wally a little more now. To think, this was what became of him. 

When Joey had gotten the Ink Machine built, before the studio employees rallied against him and sore loyalty only to Henry, he’d only used ink and the little demon magic he got his hands on. Nothing ever properly formed. If only he had thought of using people, like one brilliant soul must have. The imperfections could be forgiven for such a vision. 

As Joey was filling with second hand pride, Wally seemed to have fully grasped that Joey was still there, and his smile returned, but his words were sinister.

“I could cut you up like I did Beau….oh how he screamed! Never did apologize for yelling at me all those times.” Wally sniffled and shook even as he still smiled. “I’m sorry for losing my keys all the time Mister Drew. It’s a honest mistake, really.”

“Everyone makes mistakes! It’s alright." Joey was indifferent, honestly, "Now, if you could just untie me.” 

“No! The Demon wants you! I think… He wants to kill you. That's it. That's what he wants.” Even then, Wally seemed unsure about that statement. But he said nothing to contradict it. 

“Do you know what I did to cross him?” 

“You came back.” That, Wally seemed sure of, if nothing else.

“I came back to see an old friend. Is that a crime?” 

“Yes! It’s a huge crime. Unforgivable. I don't think the Demon likes you.” 

“But you previously suggested that my presence would make him smile. What changed?”

“Nothing!” Wally laughed, that damned grin becoming even more sinister. “The Demon isn’t here to hurt _me_ , Mister Drew. He’s not like the Angel. That Angel…he’s cruel. Mister Drew, have you ever seen a man as beautiful as an angel?” 

Henry. Maybe. But Joey wasn't appreciating the sudden shift of topics. Clearly, Wally knew something, but his mind was too shattered to make heads or tails of it. Joey could only hope that Wally was an early experiment, and that he would encounter more sane minded cartoon creatures. Maybe the Angel which Wally was so gracious to acknowledge in Joey’s presence, if Joey was lucky.

First, he’d have to deal with this imperfect creation.

Since Wally most likely wasn't going to until him, Joey started the effort of rubbing his bonds against the pole he was tied to, a chore he’d wanted to avoid, as Wally blubbered on. 

“The Angel was nice to me once. One part of him. I remember! Shawn was so nice! He let me hide in the toy department and wouldn't tell Henry I was ever there.” Wally’s smile fell again. For someone who thought smiling was the solution, he didn't know how to keep up that facade. “The worst part of living is knowing I used to have something better, even though cleaning up ink and toilets wasn't the most glamorous life.” 

Seemingly, a moment of lucidity. It was gone in an instant, replaced with the smile. 

“Do you hear it?” 

“Here what, exactly?” Joey almost had the bonds loosened and frayed enough to break them. He just needed a little more time. 

“The Demon. He knows you’re here. With me.”

Joey was probably going to lose his mind if Wally didn't stop the cryptic talk. At least that was straightforward enough. 

“I wish I planned to stay and have that lovely chat." Joey broke through the bonds and stood to full height, towering over Wally. 

Wally backed away, eyes widened in fear, and Joey wondered how this child had ever taken him down in the first place. Sheer luck was the only possibility. 

“No! You must stay. I can't let you leave!” After a brief look around of the area he stood in, Wally grabbed a broom and charged at Joey.

Joey didn't even do much to stop him. He simply put his foot out, and Wally tripped over it, falling face first on the floor. Joey grabbed the broom from where it fell. Not as effective as his axe, but it would have to do. 

Joey wasn't sure if he wanted to wait around for the Demon, see if it really was a date. Wisely, he glanced down at Wally with one last fascinated look, and then took off. Anywhere was better than here. 

Joey wasn't running for long before he heard the sound of a chase. The Demon really was coming for him. How about that.

Joey assumed that the Demon was far behind him, so when suddenly the Demon himself sprung up from the ink Joey was trudging through, Joey was caught off guard. The Demon slammed Joey against the wall, pressing up against him. 

“No dinner first?” Joey asked, gaze steady with the Demon’s eyes, which were narrowed less in rage and more in consideration. “Or is this about messing with that Boris?”

“You shouldn’t have come back.” The Demon growled.

“Tell me where Henry is then, Demon.” The Demon blinked at this, clearly not expecting a sentimental excuse. Alas… “I think it’s time him and had a chat about how he ran my business into the ground.”

“Your business? Your business!? The studio suffered with you at the head! You made that stupid machine!" The Demon paused to breath. “You shouldn't have come back.” The Demon repeated. 

“It was my choices to come back.” Joey shifted the broom in his hand. “And it will be my choice to leave.”

Putting his other hand on the broom stick, Joey swung the broom, hitting the Demon in the side. It wasn't damaging, but it startled the demon long enough for Joey to slip out of his loosened grasp, and take off. 

The Demon howled, but did not give chase. Joey figured it would only be a matter of time before he did, and so Joey kept pace.

Joey was out of breath by the time he reached an enclosed area, it’s door half off its hinge. He closed it anyways, and then looked around for something to push in front of it. 

Then he heard something. A tiny cry, and then a swear.

“Come on out. Whoever you are. I don’t have all day.”

There were footsteps, light but still audible. Then a new creature, different from Wally, stepped into Joey's view, ears flat against his head. Joey’s eyes widened.

“My god. Is that you, Little Beau Peep?”

The cat looked at him, glaring, but he nodded. 

“I don't know how this happened. You were dead. But,” Joey smirked. “You look like a perfect toon. Shame on your human self.” 

Beau truly proved himself perfect when he spoke. 

“I don't know what you’re talking about.”

Yes, perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being called a child here, Wally was actually about maybe 14 when he was turn to ink (chronologically he's 44) Both Joey and Sammy looked at him, and thought 'this is a child', but while Joey continued on with 'fascinating', Sammy instead thought 'I must protect this child but not make that obvious to anyone'
> 
> Anyone who has read the Love and Other Mistakes series might have been able to automatically assume who Little Beau Peep is. Not that I made it ambiguous who Beau is, though. Sammy makes a cute cat, I think.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dreaming Of Blue Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373526) by [KyeAbove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove)




End file.
